


3:43 am

by jijingka



Series: and they were roommates [5]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijingka/pseuds/jijingka
Summary: at 4 in the morning, none of your responsibilities can get to you. life is as simple as getting up to dance with jae.





	3:43 am

jae is singing frankie vallis’ _can’t take my eyes off you_ to a broom. it’s 3:43 am. 

he has a surprisingly good singing voice-- he’d told you he’s in a band, but you’d assumed he was just the guitarist. he’s doing that thing where he intentionally makes himself sound bad for the fun of it, but he’s enjoying himself too much to not make some parts sound good: adding small riffs and huffing out _baa-by_ when he’s out of breath, and belts that make you worry the neighbors will complain. you’ve always loved just the way he talked, so hearing him sing his heart out makes the pitiful dance moves more than worth it, almost make you get up out of bed to dance too.  
_i love you baby_  
_and if it’s quite alright—_  
he hasn’t had anything to drink, not that you know of: this is pure, hype man jae energy.  
...and probably some hysteria from 50-page papers.

he slides in his socks across the room to you, putting the broom away.  
“done so soon?” you ask, sleepy but amused.  
“nope! my friend..” he walks backwards and kicks some clothes aside to clear the floor, looking pleased with himself, like he’s about to blow your mind. “taught me a little somethin’ somethin’...”

you don’t know what you expected. he does the worm. 

much to your amusement, there’s an abandoned cheeto puff on the floor, which he crushes and gets on his shirt.  
you laugh, “y’know, maybe if you’d used the broom to actually _sweep_ that floor beforehand..”  
“oh, come on!” he brushes the cheeto dust off. “c’mon, stop being a buzzkill. come dance with me.”  
“yeah, i’m being a buzzkill. you’re totally not just embarrassed and trying to change the subject.” but despite your words, you get up.

it’s been a long week if you’re being honest, “50-page paper hysteria” doesn’t even encompass the kind of stress you’ve been under. not to mention, ever since jae flirted with you, you’ve felt.. weird. thankfully he stayed true to his word and never did it again, but you still spent several nights staring at the ceiling sorting yourself out. so far, your heart refuses to untangle. or maybe it has, and you refuse to see it. you aren’t sure.

but right now, at 4 in the morning, none of your responsibilities can get to you. life is as simple as getting up to dance with jae.

he does something like a salsa, but his steps are so fast you can’t keep up and laugh at him.  
“i’m sorry, is this the floor is lava?” you ask, trying to catch his hands, which are going everywhere.  
“aye, what you know ‘bout this? i took salsa lessons.”  
“swimming lessons? jae, you look like you’re doggy paddling.”  
“yo, stop _roasting_ me bro!” jae protests when you finally catch his hands. “just _dance.”_

and so you dance. unfortunately you can’t put on any music in case your neighbors complain, but jae makes do by humming, singing, air guitaring, making noise.. it’s kind of one of his talents. from cheering you on to being oddly competitive, there’s never a dull moment with jae. 

after a while, you flop down on your bed, then sit up. “aren’t you tired?”  
he makes an ‘eh’ sign with his hands. “a little. what, are you? come on, get up. one last one ‘fore we pass out.”

you whine, making jae grab your hands and pull you up. ever the stubborn one once you’re tired, you throw your head back and whine until eventually slumping onto something tall and warm.  
“okay, okay fine let’s slow dance.” you hear the tall pillow say. you scoff, “what?”  
“c’mon! when,” you finally stand up properly to see him, “was the last time you did this.” he says, lifting up your limp arm. he positions you both until you’re swaying to a tune he hums.  
“i don’t know, prom? highschool? man, it’s been a while..” you say, looking down at your socks.  
“exactly.” jae says. “do you have any song requests? actually, since i’ve been singing all night, why don’t you?” he fakes a cough for good measure -- “my voice is like, super tired.”  
“sure it is.” 

you take a moment to think, nuzzling your head on his chest. you can feel the sleepiness weighing you down too, but try your best to ignore it.  
“okay.” you lift your head up to look at him, and he clears his throat.  
“hm?” he says, looking dazed.  
“i’ll sing! but if you make fun..” before you can finish, his eyes soften as he looks at you, and he smiles. you must be really tired, because you swear you feel your chest get warm-- from how close he is, to how you’re just now noticing he’s holding your hand ever so gently, to...  
“i won’t.” he says.  
you place your head back on his chest, just below his chin. “how’d that song start again?” you mumble.  
_you’re just too good to be true,_  
_can’t take my eyes off you_  
you hum the rest, starting slow, shuffling sleepily until you get to the part where the pace picks up-- you remember the trumpets got a solo just before the chorus.  
_ba-da, ba-da, ba da bum, ba da ba-da, ba-da,_  
you sing under your breath. jae tries to bring his salsa back, to which you laugh and protest. in the middle of your laughter, jae picks up where you left off:  
_i love you baby,_  
and so you dance again, pushing your intertwined hands back and forth and, as quietly as you can, singing your hearts out. you try your best to remember the rest of the chorus, humming and laughing in-between the words you can’t remember. you go in circles and twirl until you’re dizzy and laughing breathlessly, but jae finishes off the chorus. his hair is fluffy from jumping around, and he’s making an over exaggerated face to belt out the last of it, and he looks _ridiculous,_ and...  
_\--love you, baby,_  
_let me love you_  
you stop dancing for a moment, dazed.

_..oh._

your breath catches in your throat. your heart _is_ untangled.  
you’d been staring at the ceiling too much to see what’s right in front of you, living, and breathing, and singing a little terribly. his hair is fluffy, and he’s wearing fake glasses, and he just stepped on your foot. 

his name is jae, and you’re in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> howdy! my name's jae and [y/n] is in love with me--


End file.
